


The Phalanx of 1998

by HOMOGRIMOIRE



Series: Eerievember2020 [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Eerievember2020, Gen, Limericks, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HOMOGRIMOIRE/pseuds/HOMOGRIMOIRE
Summary: Day 7 - Street Lamp Anomaly (1998)An obviously short work in the form of a limerick that fits prompt above.
Series: Eerievember2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997011
Kudos: 1





	The Phalanx of 1998

The street lamps of Phalanx Lane existed on the date of nineteen ninety-eight.

Should you end up there in the dark of night under light, know that it is Fate.

The radiant phalanx of Phalanx Lane radiantly shine.

Walk with them one in one, line in line!

Join the burning army of nineteen ninety-eight, enemy of time alternate, and thyself, liberate!

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, no beginning notes, a rarity for me. But, this short thing, I like. Oh to join the enemies of time as a street lamp. That's the dream. Well, thanks for the quick read. ♥


End file.
